Side Effects
by Robin0203
Summary: The Batfam finds out side effects Jason received from the Lazarus Pit and some secrets too! Some have alternate endings. Daddy Bats fluff and Brotherly fluff! No Slash!
1. Anger

Jason POV

I woke up with my head pounding as fuck. I'm sitting on the ground of a warehouse, of course, I look down my legs and arms they're chained with a long chain connected to the wall and cuffs on my wrist connecting the chains , how the fuck? That wasn't even the most shocking part, what really shocked me was when I looked to my right. On my right I saw the Bats in a cage, WTF?! How the hell did they get Bruce? They started to wake up and they looked straight at me. We were all mask less but in costume.

"Well, well, well, look who finally woke up" The person with that voice was the last person I expected to hear, I stood up from my position.

"What do you want Ra's" I growled, not in the mood.

"I just want to see your reaction to my new friend" he smirked evilly.

"What the hell are you talking about" he just kept smirking at me, then he turned to Damian.

"Damian" he nodded still smirking.

"Grandfather" Damian nodded back, "what do you want".

"Observe carefully and enjoy the show" he turned back to me, what show?

"Jason, try to get loose" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding right, it's metal cuffs with a metal chain keeping me to a brick wall, I can't" his smirk grew, that son of a bitch. I pulled at the cuff and said "see".

"Here's some motivation" he said, someone walked in, I can't see their face, I narrow my eyes trying to see who's walking over to Ra's, then they turn towards me.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed pulling at the cuffs.

"His eyes are green" Dick mumbles after a few seconds he says "blue" then "grey" "red" he said the color every time they changed but they just stayed red.

I pull again, Ra's hits a button that opens the cage door for the bats.

"It's the pit, it shows levels of anger by changing eye colors, red is the highest it goes, so whoever that man is, should run" Damian says.

Then, for the third time, I pull at the chains they break and I'm charging at my son of a bitch of a father.

"Jason, no" Bruce said holding me back. I'm struggling out his grip, when Dick helps him hold me back, then Tim, then Damian. I'm growling at him, oh when I get my hands on him, he's so dead.

Surprisingly, I'm still moving forward even with all of them holding me back. I pull free and jump on that mother fucker, figuratively and literally. I get in a good punch before I'm pulled off.

"Willis, unless you have a death wish, RUN" Bruce says.

Dick and Tim froze, "that's Jason's-" they started then trailed off.

"YOU" I yell looking at Ra's, "DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK FOR A SECOND THAT YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE ALIVE, EITHER" he laughs.

"Oh please, how are you going to do that without any weapons" Ra's says.

"You should've learned by now, Ra's, never believe I'm empty handed" Dick and Tim stepped back after they found out it was my dad, I stand straight after pushing Bruce and Damian off me, "whoever doesn't have a death wish I recommend you leave" I say then growl, "now".

"And if you're a bat, then back up" I hear them backing up. That's when I pull out a hidden eagle (gun).

The assassins that were here all attacked, I shot all of them through the heart without blinking or looking away from _him_. After everyone of the assassins are dead, I move forward.

"I never thought you'd have the heart to kill your own father, Jason" He said.

"You are NOT my FATHER," I snap, "the only person who is even close to a father figure is him" I point to Bruce, "even if it was for a short time" I get closer.

Ra's draws a sword and Willis backs up. I shoot five rounds he blocks em with his sword, well two can play at that game. I fake a shot and shoot him in the shoulder his reflex falters. I shoot him in the other shoulder, then I just kept shooting, nowhere that'll kill him instantly but where it'll hurt. Then he looses his balance and falls back, I walk up to him and glare at him, he smirks.

I shoot him in the heart, I look up at the son of a bitch, then turn away, and take a few steps towards the bats. After taking a few steps I turn back and shoot him straight through the heart.

I sigh and let my arm fall to my side, still holding the gun. I start walking towards the door then say "I'll be home late, don't wait up" then I leave.

I go to crime alley and sit on a fire escape. I watch the alley below me, memories of that night coming back to me.

The scene plays out in my mind, until I give the tires back. That's when Bruce plops down next to me, cowl on. I look up at him, then back down.

"Talia came and picked up Ra's" I nod of course she did.

"Are you ok" no, I nod, "you sure" I nod again, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Can you give me a more vocal answer" I hum "mhmm" it sounded weak, "I mean words, Jason, use words" I shake my head.

After a minute of silence "is" I say then, cough to get my voice back to normal, "is it wrong that I don't" I pause and take a deep breath "I don't regret killing him".

"No, Jason, it isn't. That man did a lot of bad things to you growing up" he wraps his arm around me and I lean heavily on his shoulder.

"Are you mad" I say reminding myself to breathe, my throat feels like it's closing.

"No, Jason, I'm not" he say laying his head on mine.

"Why" I say my voice cracking, breathe Jason, damn it breathe!

"Because, it was him" I nod, "Jason" he says.

"Hm" I hum in acknowledgment.

"Look at me" I shake my head " _Jason_ " he growls.

He takes my chin in his hand and makes me look at him, I look at the ground, not moving my head, "Jason, please" I look up at him " _breathe_ " a tear slips down my face, I look back down. Shit, I feel like I'm suffocating, he hugs me, that's when I realize I'm trembling.

"In" I shake my head.

"I... I... C-c" I stutter.

"Shhhh... Shhhh... Don't talk, Jason, you're hyperventilating, breathe" more tears slip down my face.

"C-can't... Br-breathe... Bru-Bruce" I gasp.

"Jason, don't talk" he says, "Just Breathe" I shake my head, "yes you can, BlueJay, just, calm down".

I nod, ok, come on Jay, take a deep breath. Damn, harder than I thought.

"Ok, come on, head between your legs" he bends my legs up and gently leads my head in between them. He rubs my back, up and down, slowly.

"In" he whispers in my ear, I shakily inhale.

"Out" I exhale.

"Just like that keep going" I nod. After a few minutes, I lift my head, and lean my head back on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me" He asked.

"Which part"

"Your eyes" he says.

"I didn't tell anybody" he nods.

"But why didn't you tell me" he says.

"I don't like to think about it, I tried so hard to hide it, especially with my temper"

He nods "are they're anymore side effects"

I give a curt nod, damn, what's up with all the nods, "yeah" I sigh.

"How many"

"I don't know, a few, that I know of" I say.

"What're they" he asks, I shake my head, "when will you tell me"

"In time due, old man"

"So pretty much when we see em happen or never" I nod.

After a while I look at him "I'm sorry"

"For what" he says.

"Everything" I croak out, tears slipping down uncontrollably, then I mumble again...

"Everything"

 ** _Alternate Ending next chapter. If you're new to reading one of my stories I like to write what would happen if they were in costume or civilian. Btw, most are still in the making so you'll see when I start posting them._**


	2. Anger AE

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman_**

 ** _Sorry if I made any errors_**

Jason POV

I jolted up breathing heavily, damn nightmares. Come on Jason, breathe, you're safe, he can't get you. Damn, I can't fucking breathe. I open the window and take deep breaths. After a few minutes I managed to calm

down and took a shower, like always, since I'm covered in sweat.

I took a quick shower and put on boxers and gray sweat pants. I add a red baggy t-shirt for safety, just in case I bump into anyone, just to cover the scar. I go downstairs, into

the kitchen, and grab the first aid kit.

-An hour ago-

I should have killed him, why didn't I. Oh, yeah, that's right, Bruce wouldn't let me. I'm so going to kill that bastard, I understand Bruce can't stand me killing but why'd he pick me up early. I just needed a few more seconds.

That wasn't even the worst part. When we got back, what did he do, he lectured me. I stayed quiet, I was too pissed. My arm hurt and I didn't feel like going pit angry, or staying down there long enough for Alfred to fix me up. I head for the stairs. Looks like I'm doing this the old fashioned way, solo.

Dick, Tim, and Damian were at the med bay getting checked by Alfred, while we were arguing, "Jason go to the med bay and get checked out before you go upstairs" Bruce said, I just kept walking.

Once I reached the stairs, not stopping, I said, "I'm fine, I'll live" then I mumbled "sadly". No doubt he heard me, but I don't care, it's fun to mess with them. It's not like I'll actually kill myself.

Once I got to my room I locked the door and carefully took off my shirt, I already showered and changed. I took out the first aid kit and used the bathroom mirror to see. Thank god, I got shot in the left arm, because it would kill me to try to stitch myself up with my left hand. I cleaned the wound and got out tweezers. That mother fucker used .44 magnum bullets so it could penetrate my armor it was still fricken in me what the fuck man.

I took out the bullet, cleaned the wound again, then wrapped it in gauze. I might have dripped a drop or two of blood somewhere in the cave, so, I should probably go to bed before anyone notices.

-now-

I sit at the table and roll my sleeve up to my neck. I then, remove the damn, blood-stained, gauze. I grab the tweezers and take out the pulled stitches. When I start cleaning the wound someone walks into the kitchen, I glance at them for a second from the corner of my eye, it's Dick. I put the wipe on the table next to the gauze, and grab the needle and thread.

"You forgetting something" Dick says, sitting down at the chair across from me, when I'm about to start stitching.

"Nope" I say, then start stitching. Dick winces, as I put the needle in. He hates it when I don't use pain killers, I don't need it, I barely feel the needle go into my skin.

"Jason, please, take something for the pain" Dick says.

I shake my head, "Don't need it".

"How'd you get that" Dick said.

"None of your business" I say finishing up, I throw away the things with blood on them and put away the first aid kit.

"Is too, I'm your big bro" he grins, "it's my job" I roll my eyes at that.

"It's nothing, I took care of it, like I always do, now, let it go" I say.

"How'd a bullet get through your armor" Dick said.

"Leave it alone, Dick" I warn, he sighs. I smirk, I win, "How come u didn't go to bed, I expected you to get checked by Alfred and hit the hay".

"Right back at you" he said, "I thought you went to bed".

"I did" I say, "so anyone else awake" I change the subject.

He nods "Everyone except Alfred, he went to bed a while ago" I nod, "Why do you do that".

I raise an eyebrow "What".

"Change the subject, whenever it's about you" He says.

"I don't like talking about myself" I say, it's true, I don't but that's not the only reason.

"That's a lie, you loved talking about yourself, but now, you don't let Alfie take care of your wounds that involve you taking off you're shirt, you don't talk about the nightmares you have every night" I tense at that "I almost never see you, you always leave the room when you're angry, which is a good thing, but it's like you're scared of something. You-" that's when I snap.

"I get it, things change get over it" damn it Dick, you know exactly how to get me pissed off.

He freezes, then stiffens, "Jason, you're eyes they're" he trails off trying to think of the right words.

I close my eyes tight and take a deep breath. I open my eyes, "They're nothing, leave it alone".

I go down to the cave, and head for the training room, I need to work this anger out. Then I here Damian yell, "Todd spar with me, Father and Grayson always hold back"

"Not in the mood kid, maybe later" I say through grit teeth trying to hide the anger.

"Bu-" Damian starts but freezes, "nevermind" he says quickly.

Damian's POV

His eyes, they're just like grandfathers' and mothers' whenever they get angry-

"Damian" Father says cautiously, cutting off my thought process "what's wrong" I shake my head, I should've known that it would happen to Jason, but then again everyone's reactions are different to the pit.

That's when Grayson comes down saying "Wait, Jason".

"I wouldn't Grayson" he stops and looks at me.

"But his" Grayson starts, "eyes" we say together.

"I know, trust me, give him a few minutes" I say.

"What about his eyes" Father says.

"I don't know he just got so mad and then his eyes changed" Grayson said.

They both looked at me then we heard a noise, I put my hand in front of Father and grabbed Grayson. They look at me, I shake my head.

"Damian, do you know what's happening to Jason" Father said, I nod.

"I'm going to bed, if you know what's good for you, no matter what you hear do not go in there" I said, then headed for the stairs, "and I mean that, Grayson".

A few seconds later they're was a loud boom then a thud. I came racing down the steps, "Don't come in" I yelled running in.

His head snapped towards me his eyes were glowing red. I've only seen that happen a few times, and the results weren't pretty. I ran up to him and embraced him, restraining his arms.

"Todd, calm down" he threw me into a wall, standing up slowly I say "Please, Todd, calm down you're safe". That's when Grayson burst in.

"Get out" I yelled at Grayson, who was now accompanied by Father and Drake, "Now".

I tackled Todd onto the ground, my arms pushing his shoulders down. He kicked me off sending me into the other wall, that was directly across from the other one I crashed into.

"Get out" I yelled again standing up. I walked farther away from the door, trying to keep Todd focused on me.

Todd was in the center, with me right in front of him. He stepped closer, I stepped back with my hands up, showing him that I'm not going to hurt him, which I can't promise.

I narrowed my eyes at the others at the door, "Get. Out." I growled, where's father? Todd punched me in the stomach, I fell back. I stood up quickly. He cornered me, that's when he turned around and caught a tranquilizer dart. They're eyes widened at the sight of his eyes. That's when his eyes glowed green then back to normal.

"الحمدالله "

(Thank god) I sigh as he drops the tranquilizer. He turns around, hearing me sigh.

"Sorry Mini Bat" I nodded, then watched Jason leave.

I looked around, they're were two punching bags with a hole in them. I shook my head and sighed.

"What happened" Drake said.

I narrowed my eyes a little, examining the room. "I should have known" I said, through clenched teeth, "How didn't I figure it out. "I... I... Should have expected this to happen. This happened before, why didn't I expect this from him, damn it" I punched a punching bag that was hung up and it ended up like Jason's. Why. WHY! I feel my eyes burn and by the looks on there faces my eyes probably changed. They should be the color of the Lazarus Pit water. I look at them, take a deep breath, while closing my eyes, calming myself down, then I re open my eyes. I should've seen this coming he was in the pit why didn't I expect this. They glowed red for petes sake, that's the maximum they'll go. I leave the room and head up stairs to the manor. I walked up the stairs thinking of ways this may play out.

I walked into my room, grabbed my sketchbook, and sat on my bed. I drew my mother. Grayson slowly walked in but, I didn't care, I just kept drawing.

"Little D?" He said sitting next to me and watched me draw, "What's going on in this" he pointed to the picture.

"My mom, she was having a really bad week, she finally blew and instead of grey or green her eyes turned red. The colors portray anger, green for mad, blue for angry, grey for furious, and red, red was full blown pissed. Jason was in the Lazarus pit and has a bad temper, I should've expected this. When you're pit angry you can't control yourself" I sighed and leaned heavily onto Grayson's chest.

"It's not your fault, Little D. It's no ones fault, okay?" He asked

"Tt, okay" he wrapped his arms around me, "and, Grayson".

"Hmm" he hummed.

"Don't call me that" he laughed, that imbecile never takes anything serious, "tt imbecile".

"I will return shortly, I must go check on, Todd" I stand up and head for the door.

"Be careful, Dami" I mentally face palm damn, Grayson and his stupid nick names.

I walk towards Todd's room and knock on the door, "go away".

I open the door and say, "I think you kind of owe it to me to let me in" he nods and I sit beside him on the bed.

"Sorry, mini bat" he says, I nod.

"It's alright, I've dealt with my mom and grandfather, when it came to" I pause "their anger" he laughs.

"Are you ok" I say hesitantly.

"Yeah" he embraces me from my side, "yeah, kid, I'm fine".

I look at my feet that are kicking slightly, "They turned red, not green, blue, or grey, but red".

He sighed, "Sorry, kiddo, I didn't want you to see, I didn't want any of you to know".

"You did a good job," he raises an eyebrow at me, letting go, "I already knew of that side effect, but never thought twice about you having it".

"You know any other side effects" I shake my head.

"The only common effect that I know of is the anger" I mutter, "I haven't really experienced any side effects except for anger".

"Good" he says, I look at him, good? No! Not good, "let's keep it that way" I nod then stand up and head for the door.

"Goodnight Todd" I say.

"Freeze, where do you think you're going" are you an imbecile I just said goodnight.

"Tt, to sleep" I say continuing to the door.

"Nope" he says and end up in front of me. He picks my up from under my shoulders and puts me back onto the bed, and points a finger at me "stay".

He goes to the bathroom and walks out a few seconds later. My eyes widen, most of my injuries are on my back, I make a break for the door and swing it open that's when he grabs me, "ah" I shriek, not that I'd admit it, Grayson's in the hallway, "Grayson" I yelp before Todd pulls me away from the door towards the bed.

"Nope, you're not getting out of this one, twerp" I scowl.

"Little D?" Grayson walks in.

"Help me, make Todd let me go" I command as he puts me on the bed.

"There, I let you go" he walks over the first aid kit and picks it up. I make another attempt of escape to the door, but, Grayson grabs me.

"Traitor" I snap at him.

"What the hells going on" Grayson says.

"Put him on the bed" Todd says, "I'm just making sure I didn't hurt him to much" Grayson nods and goes to the bed.

I begin struggling, "Grayson, I demand you release me" I cross my arms and pout.

"Aww, what's the matter little D" he says setting me on the bed.

"Nothing is wrong, now, I demand to be released" Todd reaches for my shirt and I hit his hand away and scowl at him.

"Oooohhhhh" Grayson says in realization, "yeah he's not going to cooperate if it involves taking off his shirt".

"Why" Todd raises his eyebrow.

"It is none of your business, both of you" they look at each other and back at me with grins.

Grayson grabs me while Todd tries to pull my shirt up, I immediately struggle, "Chill, Little D".

"No" I scream struggling more, "FATHER".

After a few seconds they stop, Father runs in, I smile up at him, "Thank you, Father, now, I'll be on my way" I walk towards the door but father puts a hand in front of me, as I walk past him.

"Not so fast" I huff and cross my arms. I start tapping my foot why won't they let me leave!

"What's going on in here" he says.

I interrupt Todd and Grayson before they answer, "nothing, now-" he stops me from getting closer to the door.

"You" he looks at me "on the bed", "and you two, explain"

"We want to make sure he's not hurt" Father nods and looks at me.

"Why are you yelling" he says.

"Because I refuse to be treated like a child and fret over. I am fine and I don't need assistance. Besides," I mumble the rest.

"What was that" he asked, I groaned.

"They tried to remove my shirt, to examine me" I looked away.

"Ah" he says.

"Why do you guys keep doing that why doesn't he take off his shirt, you guys are realizing the problem, but aren't saying anything" Todd snaps.

"Have you noticed that Damian is always wearing a shirt" Father says.

"Yeah, why though" Todd replies.

"Same reason as you" Father says.

"Don't change the subject" Todd glares.

"He's hiding something, and I kind of want to know what" he turns to me, uh oh, " Damian".

I look at my Father with fear in my eyes PLEASE DON'T SAY IT.

"Take off your shirt" I shake my head, he nods, "come here"

I look at Father, then Todd and Grayson, then back at Father "I do not believe this is fair, it's three against one, I demand we reschedule" I say and stand up. I head for the door but Father grabs my bicep.

"No ones against you Damian, we're trying to help and we are not rescheduling we've postponed this for far too long. Now, we're going to do this now and get it over with, okay. Unless you would like to explain to us why not" he says. I feel my eyes water but I blink them away, I will not cry especially not in front of them. I yank my bicep from his grip and run out of the room and into mine. I lock the door and Titus is on the bed, thank god, I sit next to him and pet him. Father comes in and walks towards me. I stare with wide eyes and go under the blanket. Father lifts the blanket off and I scowl at him. He reaches for me and I yelp, "ah" "Titus help me" the dog instantly growls at Father.

"Down boy" Father says to Titus and grabs me. I grab onto the headboard with my life.

"No" I yell, not letting go of the bed as he tries to pull me away from the bed, "I refuse-" father cuts me off.

"I'll get you a cat" I froze, and father takes the opportunity to yank me away for the head board.

"No" I yell and grab the foot board.

"Damian, I promise, tomorrow we'll go to the pet store and you could get a cat" Father says.

"No, I am not compromising, it's not anyone's business. Just, please, trust me, and leave it alone" I plead.

"I do trust you, Damian. But, I am your Father, it is my business" I shake my head two tears slipping down my face. He lets go and hugs me, I feel weak and stupid for crying in front of him.

He rubs my back to try and comfort me. I wouldn't allow any more tears to slip down my face. Father slides his hand under the back of my shirt. My eyes widen and I try to pull his hand out of my shirt. I freeze his fingers slide on the scar, then all I feel is something burning. He retreated his and and looked at his fingers. Uh oh, I'm not getting out of this one, I furrow my eyebrows together and look at the blood on his finger. His other hand is still on my waist, from the hug.

Todd and Grayson walk in and sit on my bed, with the first aid kit in hand.

He reached for my shirt, I look at his hands then his eyes and gulp I'm shaking, not a lot but slightly trembling, "Don't" I whisper, "please".

My heart squeezes when his hands grab my shirt, I wince, "don't" I whisper again. He stops and picks me up. He sits on the bed next to the guys and I stand in front of him. He reached for my shirt and I glance at the door. He'd just catch me, I nibble on my lip. He takes off my shirt and then tank top. They all gasp, my head still looking away from them I glance at the desk.

I feel Fathers hands trace the scars from vigorous training and battles, "That explains a lot" Todd says.

"Damian, we all have scars, but why hide em" I shake my head, at Fathers question.

"Those aren't the scars I was hiding" I whisper, my hand tracing a scar that I knew, too well, was on my back.

Father grabs my shoulders and slowly rotates me. I take a deep breath, and drop my arm. I feel Father trace the scar, that not many know of, I close my eyes tight and shiver. Father keeps a hand on my shoulder to keep me still while his other hand wanders.

"Damian is this-" I nod, "Did she-" I nod again, Father sits me on his lap my back facing Grayson and Todd.

"Are those whip marks" I nod at Todd's question.

"What's this one" Grayson says his hand lightly tracing the scar Father was touching, I shivered again.

"I had to be the perfect child, but not everyone is born perfect," I sigh, "she replaced my spine".

"Well if we're sharing secrets, then, I guess it's my turn" Drake said walking in, "well, we know about Bruces' back, Jasons' eyes, Damians' spine, so I guess we're doing body parts" he said entering my line of sight.

"Well nows a better time than any to bring this up, but, Ra's removed my" he paused and looked away "spleen" it was silent for a bit.

"Ok, how about we patch you up and get you to bed" Father whispers in my ear.

I nod, and he beckons Todd for the first aid kit. "There's not much damage, a few bruises, and a gash that'll need about 5 stitches" I nod.

Why is he telling me this? "the gash intercepts with the surgery scar, doesn't it" I say, it was more of a statement than a question.

Father nods "sorry" he says, I sigh, "is it sensitive" he whispers.

"You have no idea" I say.

He smiles, "ok, I'll keep that in mind when I numb it" I open my mouth to decline, but when Father makes a decision, there is no changing his mind, "good boy" he whispers when I close my mouth.

"Tt" I roll my eyes then my eyes widen, and I arc my back when he starts cleaning it. He wraps his arm around my stomach, keeping me still, "sorry" he mumbles not faulting in his work.

I can see through the mirror, on the other side of the room, Father grabs a syringe and beckons for Grayson to say something to distract me. Drake and I stare at them through the mirror.

"You want me to count" he whispers in my ear, I shrug, "I'll count to 3" I nod.

"1" "2" "3" he says then carefully inserts the needle and pushes the plunger, I wince.

"Wait, so, if- if you got your spleen removed, wouldn't you have a weak immune system" Grayson asks.

"I do" Drake says.

"So, how often do you get sick" Todd asks, Drake just shrugs.

"I don't know but last year during the winter I got sick more than 13 times" he shrugs, "I'm kind of always sick, but, probably 3-5 times a month it's really bad, the other times are just minimal symptoms. Nothing I can't handle, I'm fine, I can take care of myself".

"Anything else I should know about any of you boys or anything that happened" Father says, Todd and Drake look at the ground.

"When the time comes or something is relevant I'll share, but until then, I'm going home" Drake heads towards the door, when...

"Sleep in your room here, so Alfred doesn't have a heart attack, because there is no doubt in my mind that Alfred's watching through the camera" Father says.

"Ok" Drake says and leaves.

"You'll learn more side effects in times due or never, whichever comes first" Todd stands and heads out the door, "I'm going to eat the rest of the cookies" Todd yells, when he exits.

Grayson and Drake both yell "Don't you dare, Jason" and run after him you could see Drake run past the door as Grayson passes.

"You want any, Little D" I shake my head and he runs.

"Tt imbeciles" Father laughs.

"Ok, I'm done" Father sets me down next to him and grabs my shirt off the floor. He helps me put my shirt on, so I don't pull my stitches. Father tucks me in and kisses my forehead.

"Father do you think less of me" I mumble.

He shakes his head, "No, Damian, I would never think less of you for something that wasn't your fault"

"Thank you father, I love you" I say the last three words hesitantly, " do I still get a cat".

"I love you, too, son" he says I smile, "How 'bout I let you keep the kittens your hiding in your bathroom.

He laughs, "How 'bout I let you keep the kittens your hiding in your bathroom"

I smile, "I don't know what your talking about"

"Oh really" Father raises an eyebrow and walks to my bathroom and opens the door.

The 5 kittens I've been taking care of, walk out.

I look at the kittens then Father, and repeat 3 times, "I get to keep them".

"Yes" he says, "now go to sleep, goodnight".

"Goodnight"

Jason's POV

We decided to split the cookies into an equal amount and save Bruce the extras.

"So, why do you always where a shirt" Dick asks smirking, after Bruce walks in.

"None of your business" I glare.

"Is too, were family. Plus, it wouldn't be fair if Damian has to show us and you don't" Dick replies. Bruce stands next to Tim, Tim hands Bruce his plate of cookies and they watch, seeing how this is all gonna go down.

"Just leave it alone Dick, it's just a scar" I say and finish my last bite of my last cookie. I put my plate in the sink and head up stairs.

Dick ran after me, "If it's just a scar then why do you care".

I stop and look Dick in the eyes. Dick's eyebrows furrow, in a confused look.

 ** _The End for now_**

 ** _Next Chapter: The Scar_**

 ** _Open poll on my profile! Review!_**


	3. The Scar

**_So I checked my schedule of what side effect was next and it turned out it wasn't supposed to be about his scars. But to bad I switched the two side effects because I already promised the scar chapter would be this one so here it is. If you don't know what an autopsy scar looks like it's a big Y._**

 ** _Reply to Sunrise review: I already knew what scar I was doing and you guessed it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Batman_**

Jason's POV

"Just leave it alone" I sigh, "please" I turn around and go up the rest of the stairs.

He follows silently. I walk into my room and Dick begins to close the door. Then he opens it and moves to the side. I turn around and see Bruce walk in, he doesn't look happy. Tim walks in and Dick closes the door.

"Why didn't you say anything" Bruce says glaring.

I raise an eyebrow "what the hell are you talking about".

"You got hurt" he snapped, "I noticed the gauze in the garbage, the blood on the gauze wasn't dry yet. So, I know for a fact you took care of it recently and I noticed the stitches. So, from the amount of blood it was probably a bullet wound, and don't say it wasn't you because you were the only one who didn't get check by Alfred. Where is the wound" he says firmly, and I sigh.

I roll up my right sleeve, "ugh" the stitches were ripped again, the gauze was stained with blood.

Bruce grabs the side of my shoulder with one hand and the top of my shoulder, next to the crook of my neck, with his other hand. He slowly rotates my shoulder, I flinch "ow".

After a few more seconds he says "well nothing's broken so that's good" he says, "take off your shirt so I could fix it".

"Why can't I just roll up my sleeve like I am now" I say, "that's how I did it in the kitchen".

"Yeah, but you didn't take anesthetic. Also, it'd be way easier" Dick says.

"Snitch" I glare at him. Bruce doesn't appreciate it when we, Tim, Demon, and I, don't use anesthetic. Bruce glares at me while I glare at Dick, who has a cheesy grin like the bastard he is.

I break the glare and look at Bruce, "look, it's fine. I could handle it, it barely even hurts" I say.

"Don't care" he says, Tim walks in. When did he leave? He hands Bruce the first aid kit,

"Now I know how the kid feels. He was right this is unfair" I say

"Like I told Damian, we're not against you. we're trying to help and we've postponed this for far too long. Now, we're going to do this now and get it over with. Unless you would like to explain to us why not" Bruce restates, I roll my eyes.

"I could take care of myself and it isn't any of your business" I say glaring, "it's mine" I say clenching my teeth.

"We're family Jason, you're health is our business now" he say, "take off your shirt and let me fix your shoulder" he orders. I glare at him and he glares back. We stay like that for a while then I sigh.

"Fine" I growl, "but, it's not my fault if you start feeling bad" I take off my shirt and they all tense. I don't dare look them in the eye. I wait till I'm sure they're recovered from the shock. After a few seconds I look up and say, "happy".

"I thought the Lazarus Pit healed all your scars" Bruce clenches his fist.

"It did, the bright red are from Joker. I don't know why it didn't heal the autopsy scar but..." I trail off with a shrug, which caused me to flinch "the rest are Red Hood scars".

"Let's fix your wound" he says and takes out tweezers. He puts his hand on the side of my shoulder, to hold it steady, and gently takes out the stitches.

When he's done he takes out an alcohol wipe and cleans the wound. Then, he takes out a syringe, and I glare at it. He slowly insert it into my skin, I'm still glaring at it. A few moments later he takes it out and starts stitching.

"I hate to say this but, without Joker we wouldn't be who we are today" Tim says.

"Kids right, without Joker there might not even be a Batman. Even if you were still Batman, I wouldn't have died and Tim wouldn't be part of the family" I reply.

"Yup, he even marked all of us, well except Damian. Dick has a giant J that stretches from his chest to stomach. Jason has his autopsy scar, and I have 'JJ' burned into my shoulder" Tim sighs.

"Done" Bruce says putting a giant band aid on it to protect it, "Don't pull these".

"Whatever, I'm gonna go watch tv" I say standing up.

"You should get some rest" Bruce says putting the things away.

"No thanks, already got my hour of sleep" I say leaving the room, before he could object.

"I'm going to sleep" Tim says and leaves to his room. I go down the stairs but freeze and then go back,"forgot a shirt" I say, grabbing a black t-shirt, "hurry up and get out of my room" I say leaving.

Bruce's POV

"He's hiding something" I say

"Duh, he's hiding a lot of things Bruce" Dick says.

"No something about his scars, he was holding back. When he was talking about the red marks he looked like he was debating if he should say something or not. I just feel like he's leaving out some kind of detail" I say. I take the first aid kit back to the bathroom and put it in its original place. When I put it in the medical cabinet I see a several empty cans of burn ointment and some unopened cans. "Dick, do you know why he has so many cans of burn ointment".

"No? Why would he have burn ointment?" Dick asks walking in.

"There's tons of em" I say rummaging through the cabinet.

"you don't think his scars are red because they burn him do you" Dick asks worriedly.

"I don't know but something is definitely burning him" I say.

"I'll see if I could figure anything out" Dick said leaving.

Dick's POV

Oh, Little Wing, why don't you ever come to me?! I can help! I know you can't see it now, but I won't turn my back on you!

"Hey Little Wing" I say sitting next to him.

"What do you want, Dick" he sighs.

"I want to talk, is that so wrong" I ask acting sincere.

"Ask what you want to ask and then leave me alone" he says.

I raise an eyebrow, "who says I want something".

He scoffs, "I can tell, you want to ask me something, but you're scared of how I'd react or my answer".

I nod, "true, but..." I trail off thinking of how to word this.

"Just spit it out, Dick" Jason snaps.

"We found the burn ointment, why do you need it and for what" I say looking him dead in the eye.

"The scars" that shocks me, I didn't expect him to answer, "they burn sometimes, a lot, they burn a lot. Once it starts you can't ignore it. It's like burning me from the insides, it hurts, Dick, bad" he whispers.

I automatically hug him, "I'm sorry".

"Why are you sorry" he asks hugging back.

"For being a terrible brother, for not saving you, for not being there when you came back. F-for everything, Little Wing, for everything. I'm so so so sorry" I hug him tighter.

"It's ok, DickieBird I'm fine" I shake my head.

"No, no your not. You are not fine" I say scooting back, "no one in this family is fine," I stand up, "I'll be right back" I go upstairs and into Jays room.

"The scars burn him, and, it hurts him, bad" I say to Bruce.

"Ok" he whispers, "you should go to sleep".

"I will, but I'm gonna force Jay to sleep for a bit" I say, "he can't even get more than an hour before waking up from a nightmare".

"I know" Bruce whispers, "sometimes when I check the cameras he'd be thrashing, silently screaming, and before I could do anything he'd be awake".

"Go to bed Bruce, I got this" I say grabbing two pillows and a blanket. I go downstairs back to Jason and he shakes his head.

"No" He stands up, "I'm not going to sleep Dick".

I put down the contents in my hand and I hug him, "I'll be right next to you, if you have a nightmare I'll wake you up, promise".

"Dick, it doesn't matter, I can't sleep more than an hour" Jay says.

"I don't care Jay, you can't live off an hour of sleep a day. Now, my bed or the couch" I ask.

"Bed" he whispers, I nod.

"Ok" I whisper, "let's go" I let go and grab his hand. I drag him up the stairs and into my room.

He hesitant, but I know he trusts me. I pull back the blanket and say "get in" I crawl in and watch him hesitantly get in.

I put the blanket on top of us. Then, I lay my arm on him.

"Go to sleep, Jay. I'll be here when you wake up" he sighs.

"Goodnight DickieBird" he whispers.

"Goodnight Jay, love you" I push him closer, he scoots a little bit towards me.

"Love you too" he mumbles and falls asleep.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _2nd side effect done. No AE for this side effect sorry if you want I may do one in the future but I'm moving on to the next side effect. Also, you guys are awesome thanks for reading and review!_**

 ** _Next Chapter: Heat_**


	4. Heat

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, I swear it's like FanFictions just making us do this just to make us feel bad._**

 ** _Sorry this chapter is kind of short._**

Tim's POV

Alfred was away and we had to help out around the house. Jason was doing the dishes, since it was his turn and we just finished lunch. I walked into the kitchen but stopped. Jason was doing the dishes but they're was a lot of steam coming from the water. The heat doesn't seem to bother him, I stayed outside the doorway watching him, he was listening to music with headphones. His phone was in his pocket as he listened.

"What are you looking at Tim" Bruce said walking towards me I nodded towards Jason not looking away. Bruce watched with me.

Jason turned off the water, and his hands were red. He walked over to the freezer humming. He grabbed an ice pack with a sigh. He plopped down onto a chair and iced his hands. They're going to become numb, I think Bruce is thinking the same thing but before he could say anything Jason takes out one headphone.

"Is there a reason you two are watching me" Jason said, should have know he knew we were there. Bruce and I walked in.

"How did that not hurt, you just burned your hands. Yet, you don't seem like your in pain " I said.

"My body doesn't process heat" Jason said, I furrow my eyebrows together.

"What do you mean your body doesn't process heat" I ask.

"It means I could do this" Jason pulls out a lighter and start burning his hand. Bruce and I flinch, what the hell.

"Ok, ok we get it. Can you stop burning your hand" Bruce said. Jason put the lighter back into his pocket and laid the ice pack onto his hand.

"But how" I said, "how is that possible".

"I was blown up" Jason said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanna see something" I said grabbing a first aid kit under the sink. I grabbed a thermometer and handed it to Jason, "hold this" I take the ice pack will he holds the thermometer.

After a while it beep, I checked it "120° that's so cool" I hand him the ice pack "I mean that's really bad. You could burn your skin and not even know it".

"My back is probably burned anyway" Jason shrugged.

"So, your body temperature is higher than normal" Bruce asked.

"Yeah" Jason said.

"You're going to numb your hand" I said looking at the ice pack. He looked at it then tossed it on the table.

"Can I see" I asked hesitantly, he nodded and I sat on the chair next to him. I grabbed his hand and examined it. I gently poked and probed it with my fingers. This is so cool.

"You couldn't help it could you" Jason laughed at me.

"I wanna compare this to your back, turn" I said and he turned. I lifted the back of his shirt and his back was red. "You need to watch the water temperature when you shower" I said.

"How when I can't feel it" he asked.

"Just turn on some cold water and you should be fine" I said. "You're back looks like it's healing though".

"Have you ever closed a wound with a lighter and a knife" Bruce asked.

"Yeah" Jason said and showed an ugly scar on his arm. It was barely noticeable but if you concentrated enough you'd see it "was almost painless, but I prefer stitches".

I pressed my hand on his back and moved my hand. My hand print was on his back in his skin tone, then it slowly disappeared.

"Having fun" Jason asked.

I rolled my eyes, "yes, now be quiet I'm thinking".

"When aren't you" Jason said.

"..." I don't reply, "shut up".

"Couldn't think of an answer Timmy" I glared at him.

"Ok times up no more experimenting" Jason said pulling his shirt down.

"What no, I'm not done" I whined, "Bruce".

They laughed, "Jason at least give Tim your hand back and Tim you get two minutes before you have to give him his hand back" Bruce said.

I snatch Jason's hand and begin looking at it again.

"This is so cool" I whispered, I turned his hand then turned it back. I lift his shirt, "which side do you feel more" I poked the left side of his back "left" then the right side "or right".

"Right, feels like you pushed a little bit harder than the other side" I nodded then he lowered his shirt.

"So that means your left side was closest to the bomb or more exposed" I said, he nodded with a smirk.

"You really are a genius aren't you Timmy" he said ruffling my hair.

"It's actually simple, since you felt it more on you're right side that means your left side can take slightly more heat because the burn doesn't affect your left side as much as the right. Your right side couldn't take as much heat as the left so it left it a little bit more sensitive but only by a little bit, even if you don't feel it. So your left side was either exposed or absorbed more heat than your right which means it was closer to the bomb when it blew" I said. They raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled.

"Sure Tim, it's so simple" Jason said sarcastically.

"Does anyone else know" Bruce asked.

"Roy and Kori know pretty much all the side effects except about the scars and burning thing" Jason shrugged.

"Three side effects down, a few left" I said.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Omg you guys are awesome 890 views, were almost at 1,000 views! I didn't know how to end this chapter sorry! Next side effect was supposed to be a separate story but I just edited it a bit and know it's the next chapter._**

 ** _Review if you want me to add Jason having a nightmare or if the chapter should just be about the nightmare not what happens (example: throwing up afterward having a nightmare or not being able to go back to sleep). Also, review or PM me or both if you have a request._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Nightmares_**


	5. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

"No" Jason stuttered, on his hands and knees, he was shivering.

"C'mon Jay please, it'll make you feel better" Dick said rubbing his back.

"Batman and Robin are on the way. Batman says to try and get him to throw up" Tim said sitting down and leaning against a wall that lead inside the building. Tim put his right hand on his left side applying pressure to the wound and brought his knees to his chest. Tim leaned his head onto the cool wall of the building.

"No" Jason stuttered again.

"Yes, Jay" Dick said, "and you have to, please".

"No" Jason shook his head, "I don't want too".

"Please! Don't make me stick my fingers in your mouth" Dick pleaded.

"Don't you fucking dare, if you even try I will bite you" Jason threatened.

"But, it's for your own good" Dick stated.

"No, it's really not" Jason said trying to calm down his shivering.

"Yes it is, and you know it too" Dick glared, he was getting annoyed.

Jason tried slowly standing up and succeeded but he started tipping. Dick helped him keep his balance and let go when he started to do it on his own.

"I'm fine" Jason said and started to walk away.

"Jason, you are not fine. B should be here any second, he'll help" Dick insisted.

Jason shook his head, "I'm going to my safe house, I'll be home later".

"He's here" Tim said moving his finger off his comm. He was letting Bruce listen to the whole conversation.

"Bye" Jason said getting on the fire escape since he didn't think he could handle jumping.

Bruce and Damian landed on the building next to Dick, "injury report" Bruce said.

"I got a dislocated shoulder and a gash on my back. Hoods poisoned, although you already knew that," Dick said, "and Red has a gash on his side and a bad concussion".

"Robin, bandage Nightwings' gash, while I check on Red Robin" Bruce said and Damian nodded.

Bruce walked over to his third oldest. Tim scooted closer to the wall, so he could stand up. Bruce sat Tim, who was half way to standing fully up, back down to his previous position. Then, he kneeled down next to him. Tim's eyes were drooping, as he looked at Bruce then back to the ground. Bruce reached his hand to the back of his sons head/cowl. When he touched a wet spot, Tim squeezed his eyes closed, although, since he didn't have enough energy he just closed his eyes, behind the cowl. Bruce retreated his hand and there was blood on his gloved finger tips.

"Stay awake" Bruce said then pried Tim's hand, which had blood seeping through his gloved fingers, from his side. Bruce glared at all the blood and took out bandages, "Nightwing, come here".

Nightwing, who was already bandaged, walked towards his father and little brother, "yeah" he said.

"Wrap his side and put pressure on his head wound" Bruce said and Nightwing nodded, "Make sure he stays awake, I'm going after Hood, Robin stay here and when he's done all of you get into the batmobile".

"Affirmative" Robin said.

Batman jumped down the east of the building and immediately noticed Jason leaning against the wall limping away, "Hood" Batman said.

Hood looked over his shoulder and then forward. He kept walking, Bruce walked over to him, and touched his shoulder. Jason shooed at it and kept walking, but Bruce's grip tightened and he couldn't go any further. Jason sighed knowing that he wasn't getting out of this one. Bruce put his other hand on Jason's other shoulder and turned him so he was facing the Dark Knight.

"It's just me and you, Jay" Bruce whispered and turned Jason so he was facing a corner, where a dumpster and the wall meet, "try to throw up, I know it hurts, but it'll make you feel better if you do".

"What if I can't" Jason mumbled.

"I have the antidote with me, but it'll be better if you throw up first" Bruce whispered.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything" Bruce nodded.

"It's ok, whenever your ready, I'll be right here" Jason nodded.

"Back up a tiny bit" Jason whispered, Bruce nodded and took a small step back.

Jason bent down a little bit and started dry heaving, Bruce rubbed his back letting him know he was there and he'd be okay. After a few seconds Jason started puking and his knees buckled. Bruce kept him steady till he finished.

When Jason finished, Bruce gave him a tissue. Jason wiped his mouth and tried to stand. His knees buckled under him, but Bruce grabbed him. Jason threw the tissue in the dumpster and Bruce leaned him against the wall. Bruce got out the antidote and threw Jason's jacket onto his shoulder. He rolled up Jason's sleeve and grabbed Jason's elbow. Jason grabbed Bruce's wrist, when Bruce went to inject the serum, Bruce looked at Jason.

"What's in it" Jason whispered, Bruce smiled.

"I already told you" Bruce said.

"You know what I mean" Jason said, narrowing his eyes at the syringe, "what'll happen after" Bruce smiled again, Jason never liked being forced under or not being 100% here.

"Then you won't let me inject it" Bruce whispered.

"Ok then, don't inject it" Jason said, boosting off the wall and walking towards the end of the alley. Bruce hugged him from behind, to keep him still.

"C'mon Jason, it's just going to put you under for a while" Bruce whispered into his ear, "Don't make it harder than it has to be"

"How long is a little while" Jason asked.

"I don't know but not longer than 24 hours" Bruce said tightening his grip because he knew his son wouldn't like the response.

"B" Jason yelled, starting to struggle, "that's a whole day, I'm fine without the damn antidote".

"No your not" Bruce said holding him tighter, "Jason, this could kill you! Please, just let me administrate the antidote".

"Wait, let me think about it first" Jason pleaded.

"There's nothing to think about Jason, you're taking this antidote one way or another" Bruce said inching the syringe closer.

"Wait" Jason pleaded, Bruce sighed and stopped, "can't we compromise".

"Oh yeah" Bruce raised an eyebrow, "and what do you have in mind".

"You give me a small amount of the antidote so I won't get put under" Jason said with pleading eyes, although it's covered with a domino mask.

"It won't work with a small amount" Bruce said.

"Well can't you think of something" Jason whined.

"Yes, I can give it to you right now and carry you to the batmobile, where your brothers are waiting and are in need of medical attention, then while Alfred fixes them up I carry you to your room. Nice plan right" Bruce tried to inject Jason with the antidote again.

"No, not a nice plan" Jason yelled and attempted to run, Bruce kept him still.

"Well, I could give you the antidote when your in bed" Bruce said.

"Yes" Jason yelled in relief, "I like that plan a lot better".

"Fine" Bruce said letting go and putting the syringe away, "let's get to the batmobile I don't know how much longer they could keep Tim awake" Jason nodded and they headed for the batmobile.

When they got there Tim was talking about his childhood. Bruce got into the drivers seat and Jason got in the back. Jason stared out the window while they headed to the cave. Bruce watch his second oldest through the rear view mirror. It was silent, Tim stopped talking once Bruce and Jason got in the batmobile.

"Stay awake" Dick mumbled flicking Tim, who was laying his head on Dick's lap, in between the eyes.

Tim shooed the hand, and mumbled something that sounded like a "I'm working on it".

"We're almost there boys" Bruce said.

"Ok" Dick said then leaned down to whisper into Tim's ear, "just a little longer" Tim gave a thumbs up.

"Bruce can you hand me a tissue, rag, paper towel, anything like that" Dick asked.

"Why" Bruce asked handing Dick a handkerchief.

"His bleeding slowed down but it's still going" Dick said applying pressure with the handkerchief.

"Stop adding pressure ever five seconds it's annoying" Tim whined with closed eyes.

"Open your eyes" Dick said applying a lot of pressure.

"Ow" Tim yelled, eyes opening wide, "ok ok, I'm up, don't do that" Tim sat up and held the handkerchief to his wound.

Tim looked at the bandage on his side, which was soaked in blood, he looked at Dick, "you didn't do a very good job wrapping my side".

"I'm going to hurt you if you don't shut up" Dick glared at Tim.

"Just saying" Tim said lifting his hands up in his defense.

"Just" Dick started, then said, "keep pressure your wound".

"We're here" Bruce said.

Bruce stood behind Tim to make sure he didn't fall. Alfred started administrating to the gash on Dick's back. While, Bruce lead Tim to the other cot.

"Hop up onto the cot, Tim" Bruce said from behind Tim. Tim took off his cowl and leaned his head back to look at Bruce. Tim's eyes look distant and Tim smiled. Tim walked towards the cot and lifted himself onto it. Bruce removed his cowl and walked towards the cot.

"Lay down" Bruce said getting a small flash light.

Tim laid down and shut his eyes, when Bruce flashed the light into his eyes.

"Open your eyes" Bruce said and flashed the light into his sons eyes, "almost done, just a few more seconds".

"Done" Bruce said and grabbed a needle, "I need a blood sample" Tim nodded.

Bruce's POV

I reached for Tim's hand and rolled up his sleeve. 'His veins are small' I thought 'I'll have to drawl blood through the back of his hand'.

I grabbed an alcohol wipe and cleaned the back of his hand. I slowly inserted the needle and watched as the blood slowly filled the tube 'thank god I only need half a tube' I thought.

After a couple minutes it was halfway and I took the needle out. I examined the blood and his blood oxygen was low, "Tim" I said.

"Tim" I snapped my fingers in front of his face, he snapped out of it.

"Huh" He said looking up.

"Your always using that brain of yours aren't you" I said.

"Guess I am" he smiled.

"You're blood oxygen is low, so I'm gonna grab an oxygen mask and an ice pack for your head. Then, I'm gonna fix your side. I grabbed an oxygen mask and ice pack. I handed him the oxygen mask and he hesitantly put it over his mouth and noise, I give him a reassuring smile, and he took a deep breath. I lifted his head and placed the ice pack under it, he flinched.

I moved his hair off his pale and sweaty forehead, "You need a hair cut" I said smiling.

"I like it, besides its not like I plan on growing it to the length Dick did" Tim laughed, "I plan on keeping it like this".

I cut the bandage off his side and the bandage was practically soaked in blood. 'He'll need a blood transfusion' I thought. I clean the wound and give him anesthetic. I begin stitching the gash when Alfred enters the room with blood, I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Alfred" I said.

"My pleasure Master Bruce" Alfred said.

When I'm done stitching Alfred puts the IV, connected to blood, in the back of Tim's hand.

"I have to go check on Jason, can you watch him and check his head" I asked, Alfred nodded.

"Was Master Jason injured" he asked.

"No, he got poisoned and I have to give him the antidote" I pull the antidote out of my belt, "It'll take him under for a while, so we compromised to wait till we returned" Alfred nodded.

"I'll be back in a bit, Tim" I patted his hand, "keep the mask on till Alfred or I say to take it off" Tim looked up at me with his big blue eyes, he looked distant, and nodded.

I left and didn't see Jason anywhere in the cave, "Damian, do you know where Jason is" I asked.

"He went upstairs after you took Drake into the med bay" Damian said.

"Thanks Damian" I said and went upstairs.

"Welcome" he mumbled.

I walked into the kitchen and found him eating, he turned to me and saw the syringe. He looked away and continued eating. I walked up to him and sat on the stool. I placed the syringe in front of him on the table. He glanced up and it, then me.

"If it helps, I feel better" he mumbled.

"We made a deal, I did my part, it's your turn, come on" I said grabbing the syringe and walking away, "come to your room in two minutes" then I left.

I sat on his bed with the antidote and an alcohol wipe on his bedside table. He hesitantly walked in. I felt kind of bad since I knew he didn't like what was about to happen, but it was for his own good.

"C'mere" I said patting the spot on the bed next to me. He stared at me, the spot, the syringe, then back at me. I gave him a small smile and a nod for reassurance. He hesitantly walked towards me, but he stopped half way between the door and bed.

"C'mere BluJay" I said, he didn't make a move to come any closer. I stood up and walked closer to him. His eyes widened and he backed up. He turned around and bolted for the door. I hugged him from behind, like in the alley. He began struggling, but I didn't budge or loosen my grip.

"Bruce, lemme go" he said trying to get his arms loose, "I said I was feeling better, I don't need the stupid antidote".

"Listen to me, Jay" I said, "first calm down before you hyperventilate" he nodded. He stopped struggling and took deep breaths. "Good, now, if you really are getting better, then you won't stay asleep that long".

"Why does it force me under" he whispered.

"You're body needs to be completely relaxed so the antidote could do its job" I said.

Jason's POV

"Why can't it just make me relax then" I asked. I don't want to be stuck in a deep sleep for 24 hours with nightmares playing repeatedly over and over again the whole time. This is going to suck.

"Jason what's the real reason you don't want to do this" Bruce asked. Why? Why?! I get nightmares every night and can't sleep more than an hour.

"..." I don't answer, I get lost in thought.

"It's the nightmares, isn't it" he asked, I nod.

"Before I came home, after I came back to Gotham, I used to get drunk or take a bunch of sedatives. Just to have a night without nightmares, to sleep more than a few hours. I hoped that coming home would help, and it did" I said smiling as I said the last three words, because it was true "but, not with the nightmares" my smile dropped.

"The nightmares got worse, while everything else got better. I feel the crowbar hit me over and over again. I feel my lung collapsing all over again. Sometimes, I wake up and I'd be puking everything I'd eaten in the past 24 hours. Then, I'd eat because if I didn't I probably would die. Then, I wouldn't go back to sleep again because if I did the same thing would happen. Over and over again." I said, "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this" why am I telling him all this. "The answer to your question is yes, it is because of nightmares"

Next thing I know I'm on the bed with Bruce next to me cleaning a spot on my bicep to inject the antidote. NO!

I immediately tense and snatch my arm back. I glared at him and he sighed.

"You won't have any nightmares, it's a dreamless sleep" Bruce said, I mentally scoff no such thing as dreamless sleep for me B.

"I don't get dreamless sleep, Bruce" I said, "no matter how much sedatives I took or how drunk I got, nothing helped" I sighed and looked at the bedside table. The antidote was gone! I bolted for the door.

He grabbed my bicep and trapped me to his chest. "I'll be here when you wake up" he whispered in my hair.

"No!" I yelled struggling trying to get away. I push on his chest but he won't let go, "Let me go" my eyes burn, they're probably green. He hugs me tighter, and puts a hand behind my head and on my back. The arm around my back traps my arms and the one behind my head hold it against his chest.

"Calm down, Jason " Bruce said.

I take deep breaths, then I close my eyes.

When I open them we're on the bed again, I'm sitting on his lap with his arm around my stomach, trapping my arms. I watch as he rolls my short sleeve up to my shoulder. He cleaned the spot, making circles, and I felt my heart rate increase. He took out the antidote and popped the cap off, that covers the needle, my heart rate increases even more. He nears the needle to my arm and I lay my head back on his shoulder. I'm turn my head so I'm facing his neck.

"You good" he asked, no! I nod, "I'll be here when you wake up, okay" I nod again.

"Are you even listening, Jason" I nodded again, smiling. I looked at my arm and watched as he slowly inserted then needle. He looked at me then slowly pushed down the plunger, I closed my eyes tight. Then, I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry. I rubbed my eyes and tried to blink away the blurriness.

Bruce POV

I smirked and picked him up bridal style. I laid him down and laid the comforter on him. He was still blinking and rubbing his eyes. I grabbed his hands and lowered them. I laid down next to him, propped up against the head board, and he laid his head on my chest.

"Go to sleep, Jason" I said.

"Not" he paused, "tired" his eyes closed slowly.

"Sure you aren't" I laughed, "goodnight BluJay".

"G'night" he mumbled falling asleep.

(Line Break)

Jason's POV

"A"

"or B"

"Forehand" the taunting voice said, "or backhand".

He laughs and I mumble under my breathe.

"Eh eh eh a little louder lamb chop" he ruffled my hair "I think you may have a collapsed lung that always impedes the oratory" I spit blood on his face.

"Now, that was rude. The first boy blunder had some manners. I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, so you could better follow in his footsteps" he wipes off the blood with a handkerchief, "Nah, I'm just going to keep beating you with this crowbar".

Joker keep beating him over and over and over again till...

"Ok, kiddo I got to go it's been fun though right. Well maybe a smidge more fun for me, I'm just guessing since you're being awfully quiet. Anyway, be a good boy and finish your homework and be in bed by nine and hey! Please tell the big man I said... Hello" the Joker laughs his signature laugh and leaves. I tried to get out but it was no use. I leaned against the door and that's when I heard it the beeping noise. I turned and saw it a bomb.

Nine

'Shit'

Eight

'Cmon Bruce, hurry up'

Seven

'He's coming'

Six

'You have got to be kidding me'

Five

'Damn you Joker'

Four

'Please, Bruce, hurry'

Three

'He's not coming'

Two

'I don't want to die'

One

'I'm sorry'

It blows and everything goes black.

Then I'm in the coffin.

What the hell, where am I. My eyes widen I'm in a coffin.

I start banging at the wood, "BATMAN!" I yell, tears slipping down my face because he's not coming.

"Bruce! BRUCE! Help Me" I yelled.

I'm suffocating, he's not coming I have to get out of here.

I begin clawing my way out. I'll die if I don't get out of here. I can't wait for him. I make a hole and start crawling out. I dig out.

'What the hell is going on' I turn around and there it is, I died.

"Bruce" I yell.

Both nightmares replay three times.

I wake up and Bruce is still there, tears are streaming down my face. He looks down at me, "what's wrong"

"I hate my life" I laugh.

"Nightmares" Bruce asked, I nodded.

"Six, three of dying and three of waking up in my coffin" I said, "how long".

"Six hours" he said, I nodded.

 _Sometimes your memories can be your best dream or worst nightmare_

 ** _The End_**

 ** _1,166 views you guys are epic, thank you all so much, I am so grateful._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Ghosts_**


	6. Ghosts

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman_**

Dick's POV

I walked into the living room and saw Jason with foggy eyes, looking at the corner with fear in his greyish white (fogey) eyes "Jason are you okay"

He turned his head towards me and nodded. Then, he looked at the corner of the room again. I furrow my eyebrow and look at the corner, there's nothing there. What is he looking at?

"Jaybird" I said hesitantly, "what are you looking at".

He didn't look at me or answer my question. That's when Titus ran in with Damian and Bruce running after him. Titus jumped in front of Jason and barked repeatedly. Jason grabbed Damian and covered his eyes. When Titus stopped barking Jason's eyes went back to normal, and Jason let go of Damian.

"What was that for" Damian asked glaring.

"Thanks boy" Jason said kneeling down next to Titus and rubbing his back.

"Your own good" Jason answered and left. Titus whimpered, looking at Jason and then where he was barking. He quickly ran after Jason, "I'm fine boy, watch Damian" Jason said ruffling Titus's head, "I'm fine, Titus" Jason then left.

Titus stood there then walked towards Damian, he rubbed his head against Damian's side.

"What's wrong Titus" Damian asked.

Titus looked at where Jason was and whimpered.

-A few days later-

Tim's POV

We were all in the library, Damian was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall, reading and petting a sleeping Titus on his lap (Just Titus's head was on Damian's lap). I was sitting on the couch reading, and Jason sat on the other side of the couch reading. Bruce was sitting on a chair across from the couch, while Dick walked on his hands around the room talking to Bruce.

All of a sudden Jason lifted his head and his eyes turned from blue to a fogey color. Damian looked up and his eyes did the same thing as Jason's. Titus's ears lifted and he stood up, waking up from his nap. He ran towards Jason and stood in a defensive stand, growling. He started barking repeatedly, then stopped and looked at Jason.

Jason and Damian's eyes turn back to normal, "shit" Jason said looking at Damian's eyes, which were wide with fear.

"What the hell was that" Damian said recovering from his rare state.

"A consequence" Jason said then left.

"Todd, get back here. That doesn't answer my question" Damian yelled and ran after him.

We followed, "who the hell was that, what was that" we heard Damian yell.

We stopped walking when we saw Damian and Jason.

"Not your problem kid" Jason yelled back.

"It's my concern when someone just randomly appears in my home, and starts saying shit about I didn't even know what he was saying" Damian yelled.

"That's none of your business what he was saying, he was talking to me and me only. Stay out of it brat" Jason yelled and left.

"What are you talking about, Little D" Dick asked.

"I don't know" Damian said watching Jason retreat.

-A week later-

Damian's POV

Pennyworth took Titus to the vet but I wasn't home when he left. I was drawing in my sketchbook, when I see something in the corner of my eyes. My eyes widen the same guy that was in the living room was there.

"Todd" I yelled at the top of my lungs, backing away from the figure that was walking closer to me.

"Who the hell are you" I said.

"I'm a ghost, or spirit same shit" he said.

"I said who" I said.

"Willis Todd, Jason's father" He said.

"You mean his abusive father" I growl, I can't back up anymore. I made a break for it. I ran out the door and into Todd's room.

"Todd" I yelled again, he wasn't there, damn it.

I turned around and the guy was there, "leave me the fuck alone" I say backing up.

"Not until you give him a message" he said.

"No" I yelled and ran past him and down the stairs into the living room, "Jason" I yelled running and hugging him.

"What the fuck" he said, "what's wrong kid".

I turn around and he's there, "he won't leave me alone".

"Who" Jason starts then his eyes turned fogey. He's glaring at man, the man steps closer. I turned back around and hugged Todd around the waist.

"What the hell" Jason yelled at the man.

"I want to talk" Willis said.

"You want to talk, come to me, don't scar the kid" Jason snapped.

Father and Grayson walk in and move watch us.

"He's not scarred" Willis said and rolled his eyes.

"He's fucking crying" Jason yelled "you had to go to him didn't you, you knew he'd be able to see you. Why the hell did you let him see you".

Jason was getting mad and a small part of his eyes turned red while the rest remained fogey.

"Because it was funny watching his reaction" He laughed.

"No it wasn't, shut the hell up" Jason snapped.

A lady appeared next to Jason, "leave him alone, Willis" I squeezed Jason tighter.

"Shut the hell up bitch" Willis snapped.

"You shut up" Jason said.

"I wasn't talking to you brat" Willis yelled stepping closer.

The lady walked in front of us "leave them alone Willis, you've already scared the child. Leave the alone".

They started arguing and Jason looked at me with a sad smile,"Go to Bruce and Dick before things get worse, he won't follow you" I shake my head, squeezing him tighter.

Jason picks me up and walks around the arguing people. He handed me to Grayson.

"You can't protect the kid forever" Willis yelled.

"Shut the hell up" Jason snapped turning toward his father.

"You were always a bratty child growing up" Willis growled.

"Yeah, well you were always a shifty father" Jason glared.

"You insignificant piece of" that's when Titus ran in and barked.

"Bye, sweetie" the lady said.

"Bye" Jason mumbled before both of them faded away.

"You okay kid" Jason asked.

I nodded, "who's the lady".

"Still not your business" he said, "but she's my mom".

I slid out from Grayson's grip and I hugged Todd, "your fathers mean, I prefer this one".

Todd laughed "I prefer this one too".

Drake walked in "I'm guessing you guys had another episode".

"Yup" Todd said.

"So another side effect of being resurrected is" Grayson started.

"Seeing the dead" Todd finished.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Next Chapter: Ghosts AE_**

 ** _You guys are amazing 1,424 views, I love you all. Sadly this story is coming to an end but I don't want it to. Please send requests whether it's AE for a past chapter or a new idea._**


	7. Ghost AE

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman_**

 ** _OMG 1,902 view you guys are epic and amazing. Thank you all here's an AE to Ghosts_**

 ** _To: Reader IM: I'll write what you requested but can you make your request a little more clear?_**

 _ **To All Reviewers/Followers/Favoriters: Thank you!**_

 ** _To Everyone: Happy Holidays!_**

Bruce POV

It was movie night, we were taking a break off patrol. We gathered in the media room and were choosing a movie. Dick and Tim were looking through the movie selection, Jason and Damian were on his phone, Alfred was in England, and I just sat there watching them. Tim looked at the door. I hear something and my head snapped towards the door. Everyone just stared at the door.

"We know your there" Tim yelled standing up, "Ra's" he finished. Why would Ra's be here?

"Nice work" Ra's said entering the doorway. The remaining of us stood and faced him.

"What are you doing here, Ra's" I said and walked next to Tim. Ra's kept staring at Tim, I could tell something happened.

Ra's looked at me and said "I need to talk to Timothy".

Dick walked on the other side of Tim and crossed his arms, "Last time that happened he almost died".

"What" I asked calmly, raising an eyebrow at Dick, "What happened last time".

"Tell you later" Dick said.

"We could talk" Tim said with that evil smirk when he has a plan, "when you make your men stand down".

"Well done, how'd you know I had men with me" Ra's said and took a few steps forward while three men entered behind him.

"You always do, plus I know there's two more out there" Tim said then two guys walked in.

"Can we talk now" Ra's asked.

Tim shrugged, "Fine" Tim walked out and said "follow me".

Tim's POV

I walked into the library and crossed my arms. He closed the door behind him.

"I need your assistance, Timothy" Ra's said.

"What for" I asked.

"Will you do it" he asked.

"Do I have to kill anyone" I asked.

"No" Ra's replied, "do we have a deal" he put his hand out

"I need to know why" I said raising an eyebrow.

"We're waiting for a couple more guests till I can explain.

Jason's POV

If he lays a finger on Babybird I will kill him. Then, Talia walked in, what the hell is going on. She looks just like she did the first time I saw her, guess she got over being insane.

"We need to talk" she said looking at me, I nodded and followed her.

'Of course, she knows her way around the manor' I thought while we walked into the library, where Ra's and Babybird were.

Tim's POV

What the hell do they want us to do if Jason's involved.

"Now, tell us" I said.

"Damian Dark" Ra's said.

Bruce POV

What's taking them so long it's been 14 minutes since Jason's went in.

Jason walked into the room, "Where's Tim" I asked.

"He's cussing Ra's out" Jason replied.

"Why-" I'm cut off by Tim walking in. Ra's and Talia followed.

"You agree" Jason asked.

"Yeah" Tim sighed.

Jason looked at Talia and Ra's "blackmail?".

"Lots" Tim muttered.

Jason, Talia, Ra's, and Damians eyes became a fogey color and they all look to the right of the room.

"This is a surprise" Talia said.

"You'll see them here a lot" Jason said.

"Who are they" Damian asked scooting closer to me, I wrap my arm around his shoulders, and scoot him closer.

Jason walked to the right and started pointing.

"Thomas and Martha Wayne" he pointed towards the corner of the room then a few inches to the right, "John and Mary Grayson".

"Willis and Catherine Todd" he said pointing behind him then he pointed to the right more, "and Jack and Janet Drake".

"You guys look a lot like your fathers" Talia said.

"Jason your glaring" Dick said.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say him and his father don't get along" Ra's said.

"What gives you that impression" Bruce said sarcastically.

"They're glaring at each other" Ra's said.

I walked over to Jason and pulled him away from his glaring contest.

"So I assume this is another side effect of the pit" I said letting go.

Damian, Jason, Talia, and Ra's nodded, "We see dead people, you gotta give us something" Jason muttered.

"It's not that hard to get use to after a while" Talia said.

"Hahaha, real funny but I'm pretty much used to it by now. Except, for the fact of waking up from a nightmare to see a goddamn ghost" Jason said frustrated.

"So you guys could see ghost" Dick asked.

"Affirmative" Damian said.

"And, our parents are right over there" he pointed to the right.

"Correct, Grayson. They are here very often" Damian said.

Dick nodded then looked at the wall smiling "Hi".

"They said Hi" Damian said.

"Jason your glaring again" Tim said.

"So, we have a deal" Ra's said.

"Yeah" Jason said.

"Okay" Tim said.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Should I make this chapter into a story? Thank you all for reviews!_**

 ** _If you watch Arrow, then you know who Damian Dark is. I don't celebrate Christmas or Hanukah, so Happy Holiday's!_**

 ** _Next Chapter: Sober_**


	8. Sober

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**_

 _ **its midnight Happy New Years**_

Jason's POV

It's New Year's Eve I'm getting my ass drunk, I sighed, I can try.

"Jason you alright" I looked to my right, Dick. I looked back at the calendar.

"Fine" I said.

"You got any plans later" He asked, I nodded, "what are they".

"Going out" I said.

"Please, don't get drunk, Jaybird" Dick whined.

"Won't" Jason smirked, but I can try.

"I mean it, Jay" he scolded.

"Dick, I promise, there is no doubt in my mind, that I won't get drunk tonight" I said.

"Who won't get drunk" Bruce said walking down the stairs.

"I'm going out later and I promised Dick that I wouldn't get drunk" I said.

"Be careful, Jay. Even if your not drunk, people are" Bruce said.

"I'll be fine" I said.

"Take a car" Bruce said, "I don't care which car, just take one. Just in case something happens".

"If it'll make you feel better" I said, "I'm taking the Lamborghini".

"Of course you are" he said, "please be careful".

"I will, and relax. I'm coming back before midnight, so we could go patrol" Jason said.

"Jokers out, you're not going out tonight" Bruce said, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine" I said.

-later that day-

"Ok, I'm heading out. Bye!" I yelled.

"Bye, Jay, be safe" Dick yelled back.

"Bye Jason, be back before one am" Bruce said.

"Goodbye Master Jason, do come home safe" Alfred said.

"Bye" Tim and Damian said.

"Bye" I said and left.

I took the Lamborghini keys and took off. I met Roy at club 21.

"Hey, Jaybird" He greeted and I sighed.

"How many times do I gotta tell you, Harper, Jaybird or trachea you can't have both" I said.

"Nows not the time, it's time to get drunk then laid" I rolled my eyes.

"You know I can't get drunk" I said.

"That's why you're going to be the designated driver" Roy said.

I walked up to the bartender and said "give me the strongest beer you got"

-3 Schorschbräu Schorschbock 57% finis coronat opus later-

"Jason, I know you don't get drunk but chill man Schorschbräu Schorschbock 57% finis coronat opus is one of the strongest beers in the world, it probably is" Roy said.

"I'll be fine" I said taking my third bottle of Schorschbräu Schorschbock 57% finis coronat opus from the bartender.

"Jason, you could still get beer poisoning" Roy fretted.

"Shut up and let me enjoy this I haven't had beer in a while might as well enjoy it" I said taking a few big gulps.

"How'd they even get this stuff" Roy asked.

"Owner has a friend in Germany" I shrugged gulping down the rest. I went to the bartender and got my fifth bottle of Schorschbräu Schorschbock 57% finis coronat opus.

That's when we hear screams and glass breaking. The bartender gave me my bottle and I took a gulp and turned around. Batman and Nightwing walked towards me, oh shit. I paid the bartender and took another gulp of beer.

"Both of you," he barked, "come with me" we followed them out of the club and towards the Lamborghini.

"So you guys get Joker" I said, taking a sip of beer.

"We did" Bruce said turning around glaring at me, "you said you wouldn't drink".

"No, I said I wouldn't get drunk, I'm not" I said glaring back.

"How much did you drink" he said looking at Roy.

"A few bottles" he shrugged.

"Of what" Bruce said.

"Wine" Roy said.

"How 'bout him" Bruce asked. Roy glanced at me and I took a few gulps of my beer.

"I don't know, three or four" Roy answered.

"Five" I corrected taking a swig.

"Not helping" Dick glared grabbing my beer.

"Hey" I yell glaring at him. I reach for it but his pulls it out of reach, "give me it back".

"Jason, your 19, you shouldn't be drinking anyway" he said. I snatched it back and drank the rest he glared at me.

"What are you drinking anyway" Dick said grabbing it back. He glared at the bottle and you could tell his eyes widen under the mask, I laughed.

Bruce grabbed the bottle, "Jason" they yelled at the same time after recovering from shock.

"Chill" I said, "geez"

"Jason how many of these have you had" Bruce asked hoping I hadn't had the same amount of it that I had drinks.

"Five" I said.

"Jason this is real strong how are you not drunk" Bruce said.

"Another side effect from the pit" I said, "I can't get drunk".

 ** _The End_**

 ** _2,410 view I love you guys, Happy New Years._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Sober AE_**


	9. Sober AE

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman (stop rubbing it in FanFiction, making us add this every time)_**

 ** _3,180 Views omg thank you guys who have been here from the start or first time reading, I hope you enjoy and please review. I'll take requests for new stories/chapters._**

Bruce POV

"I can't find him" I yelled down the main stair case.

"He won't answer" Dick yelled.

"Not in the cave" Tim yelled.

"Not outside or at the cemetery " Damian yelled walking in as Titus walked in behind him.

"We looked everywhere, where is he" I growled, it's Jason's death date and we can't find him.

"Let's think, who was his with before he moved in" Tim asked.

"Roy" Dick said pulling out his phone, quickly calling the archer.

"Roy, oh my god, we can't find Jason do you know where he is or could be? We looked everywhere, where does he usually go" Dick said quickly.

"Roy, just tell me where he is" Dick said.

"Thanks" Dick said and hung up, "bar on 12th street".

"Stay here" I said to Tim and Damian, who both nodded.

Dick and I took the jeep to the bar on 12th street. When we walked in, we saw Jason, a cigarette in one hand a beer in another. The bartender refilled his drink as he took a draw of his cigar. He blew the smoke out, smushed the cigar onto an ash tray, and dropped it in there. There were several cigarettes in there, and God knows when Jason left the house.

Jason turned around, beer in hand, and he raised it. "Another year," he mumbled then looked at the bartender and finished "another beer". The bartender nodded and I cut in.

"That won't be necessary" I said to the bartender. Jason shrugged and drank his beer, "how much did you drink" he shrugged, and I looked at the bartender

"That should be his eighth, sir" he replied and I nodded. I looked at Jason and he was still drinking. Jason finished his beer, put it back on the table, then tossed money onto the table.

We left the bar and the second we walked out the door, "How drunk are you" I asked.

"Not" he said.

"You just had eight beers, how aren't you drunk" Dick said.

Jason mounted his motorcycle and started it. He put on his helmet and said, "pit" then he drove off.

"Come on" Dick said, "I have a feeling he's not going to the manor".

I nodded and we followed him. He went to his grave, "There a reason you guys keep following me" he said, he was sitting down in front of his grave staring at the tomb.

Dick walked up to Jason and sat down next to him, and hugged him. I walked towards them and sat behind them. I hugged them both and close.

"How much did you sleep" I asked.

"Didn't" Jason said.

"How much did you eat" I asked.

"..." he didn't reply.

"When was the last time you slept" I asked.

"Don't know" he replied.

"When was the last time you ate" I asked.

"Sunday, I think" Jason shrugged.

"Which Sunday" I asked.

"Two weeks ago" he mumbled.

"Jason" Dick yelled!

I slid my hand into his shirt and felt his ribs. How'd we not notice! "Jason that's not healthy" I said.

"I tried" he whispered.

"Then what" I pushed lightly, I don't want to rush him, especially not today.

"I threw up" he mumbled, "a lot" he added a few silent seconds later.

"You can't get drunk" Dick said.

Jason nodded, "yeah... It's sucks but sometimes it's helpful".

"Before you came home, how'd you get yourself to sleep and eat" Dick said.

"Didn't" he answered, "I'd sleep when I'd pass out and I'd eat when Roy and Kori forced me".

"If we gave you something light, can you hold it" I asked.

He shook his head, "Never today, I never even tried".

"Please try" Dick said.

Jason shook his head, "Jason, please, when we get home, try to eat then go to sleep" I said, "please".

Jason looked very hesitant, "uhhh, I really don't think" he was cut off.

"Think about it" I said helping him stand up, "your brothers are worried, let's go home".

Dick took Jason's bike home after they argued for a bit, and Jason came in the car with me. When we walked into the manor, Tim automatically hugged Jason.

"I'm fine Babybird" Jason said hugging Tim back then removing him. After removing Tim, Jason walked to his room. I looked at Dick then he nodded and I nodded back. I walked upstairs and knocked on Jason's door.

"Come in" I heard someone mumble, then, I walked in.

"Alfred's making you some soup, so you could keep it down" I said sitting next to his, sitting, curled up, form on the bed.

He shook his head, "Jason, please" I said but he shook his head.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for" I said, "I'm the one who should apologize, Jason, I failed you, you were my son, you are my son. Yet, you're my greatest mistake. I'm sorry I was too late, I'm sorry I didn't kill Joker, I'm sorry you felt replaced when Tim became Robin, I'm sorry you didn't think you had a family or a home anymore, I'm sorry for making you feel alone, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything Jason, but what I'm not sorry for is bringing you in, adopting you, giving you a home. Please Jason, eat something".

"Not hungry" he mumbled, then his stomach growled for a solid ten seconds, he looked down at his stomach, "traitor".

"Still not hungry" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't want anything" he said.

Alfred walked in and put the tray down on the nightstand and left silently.

Jason stared at the soup, grimacing, and his stomach growled.

Dick walked in, and I gave him a 'do something, I can't stand seeing him like this' look, he nodded.

"I could take it from here" he said, I nodded, then left.

Dick's POV

I walked into Jason's bathroom and grabbed a bucket. I put it on the bed next to Jason, and sat next to him.

"Jason" I whispered.

"Don't, Dick" he mumbled.

"Jase, please" I said, he sighed and looked, I smiled at him. He uncurled with a sigh, "love you, Jase".

"Yeah yeah, whatever" he mumbled.

"You know you love it" I said. I grabbed the bowl of soup, and twisted the fork through the noodles. I put the fork near his mouth and he raised an eyebrow, "well, your not gonna do it".

"I-" he said, but I put the fork in his mouth. He closed his mouth, he didn't move, it was like he didn't know what to do.

"Eat it, Little Wing" I said, sliding the fork out. He slowly chewed and swallowed it. I kept feeding him till about one forth through when he leaned over the bucket and puked. I rubbed my hand up and down his back. I pressed the com and said "Bruce can you come in here for a sec".

"What is... Oh" he said walking in. I beckoned for him to come close with my free hand. I leaned toward him and whispered in his ear so Jason would hear.

"Go get an IV before he passes out" I whispered and he nodded. I turned my attention back to Jason and stopped rubbing his back. I hugged him lightly and leaned close to his ear, "Little Wing" I whispered.

He grunted in between his heaving.

"You done" I asked and he shook his head, coughed, then puked.

"Ok, you're okay, I'm here, Little Wing, I'm here" I mumbled, Bruce walked in with the IV on a stand.

Bruce set it near the bed and climbed on the bed next to Jason. "Jason, you ok" he asked and Jason shook his head.

After another minute, Jason stopped puking. I let go and Bruce led Jason back down onto the bed. Bruce got off the bed and kneeled down on the floor, next to Jason's arm. Jason stared tiredly at Bruce as he grabbed the IV.

"What's in it" Jason mumbled tiredly.

I smiled and patted Jason's arm, "it's just something to make sure you don't die of dehydration or starvation, while you sleep" I said rubbing my hand up and down his arm.

"Wha" Jason said narrowing his eyes. He's so out of it, poor Jay.

"It's just for nutrients" Bruce said grabbing Jason's elbow, "relax your arm".

Jason gestured for us to give him a moment and Bruce let go of him.

"Give me a sec" he mumbled closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and rubbed his , closed, eyes with the bottom of his palms. He slowly opened his eyes after moving his palms to his temples.

"You ok" Bruce asked.

"Just have a head ache" he mumbled.

"Ok" Bruce whispered and grabbed Jason's arm and inserted the IV, "get some sleep Jay" Bruce said then looked at me, standing up, "I'll be back later to change the bag" then he left.

I snuggled closer to Jay and played with his hair, "Sweet dreams Jase" I whispered then kissed his temple, "I'll be right here" I said.

"Thanks Dickie" he mumbled the fell asleep.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Omg I'm so so so sorry, school has be so hectic. I have finals soon, I had a social studies project, an essay, and I took three tests. Tuesday-Thursday are going to be crazy because my essay is due Tuesday and I have my Spanish test on Wednesday and Thursday and I have an English test on Thursday, and so much other things. Once again I'm very sorry I haven't posted for sixteen days because I wanted this to be a good chapter and thanks for all the reviews._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Nightmares AE (requested by Reader IM)_**


	10. Nightmares AE

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman_**

 ** _Reader IM: You're welcome, anytime_**

 ** _Views: 3,697! Love you guys!_**

Jason's POV

The Joker was hitting me repeatedly with his crowbar. I closed my eyes trying to breathe.

"Poor Jaybird, can't take a little beating" my eyes snapped open that was Dick's voice, but all I saw was the Joker. The Joker had Dick's voice, "then again I beat you at everything" that's when Joker turned into Dick.

"Dick, what are you... Why are you doing this" I choked out as he hit me on my chest.

"Because, you were just keeping spot warm. I'm back, we don't need you in our life, we don't want you in our life" he said hitting me after every sentence (AN: and comma).

"Then why all this, why not kick me out" I said weakly.

He laughed the Jokers laugh "you really are an idiot. You know to much, we can't let you go, you must die".

He hit me so hard that I rolled onto my side. Batman. He was just standing there, then he disappeared.

"Why do you think I was 'too late'" I froze, no, no, no! Instead of Dick it was Batman.

"Bruce, please" I pleaded as he hit me so hard I felt and heard three ribs break.

"Shut up" he barked, I can't breathe, one of my ribs must've punctured a lung, "I wanted you to die, I hired the Joker to do my dirty work for me, but then again were would the satisfaction be" he hit me harder as I gasped for air.

"Why'd you bring me back" I muttered.

"You don't get it do you, I don't care about you, I never did" he barked, "I'm just waiting till you let your guard down, then bam!" He hit my spine, I can't feel my legs, oh my god, I can't feel my legs, "your back in Arkham, were you belong, in your old cell next to the Joker. Were he'll whisper things into your cell, how he'll kill you, how he'll end you, how he'll break you".

I coughed, blood came out, "that's what you don't get" I mumbled laughing a little bit, "I'm already broken".

"You aren't broken, Jason" I heard a distant voice say, it sounded like Bruce.

"I never cared about you, never loved you, never wanted you" Batman growled hitting me after ever 'you' he said, "you were never Dick, never as good, never as easy to control, never as" he was cut off as I heard someone yell my name.

"Jason, it's not real, wake up" it sounded like a distant version of Dick.

I couldn't move it felt like I was being pinned down.

"You're worthless, you've never belonged, and the second you let your guard down, boom!" Batman growled and hit side of my head.

I stared at a bomb, Batman was gone, it was just me and the Joker. "Bye, bye, pumpkin" he said laughing as he faded from the warehouse.

I looked at the bomb...

Five...

I began struggling to get up

Four...

I can't move, he broke my spine I can't move my legs, my mouth is full of blood, and somethings holding me down.

Three...

"No, no no no no no, nooooooo" I yelled.

Two...

I looked away from the bomb and saw Batman.

He's going to watch me die and not even try to save me because he doesn't love me.

One...

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"BluJay" my eyes opened widely as I woke up, wait what, I can't breathe. Hands are crawling up me, trying to pull me down. I died, they want to take me back were I belong, in Hell, "breathe BluJay".

Something about that nickname always gets me, something just clicks and I automatically do as I'm asked. I took a shaky breath in. Then out. I repeated that for a couple minutes. After I calmed down I realized Dick was siting on my stomach and held my hands down.

I was shaking, "oh my god, that was the worst nightmare ever, and I had pretty bad ones" I said, a big shiver going through my body, "ok, I'm good, you could get off".

Dick slowly got off, "do you want to talk about it"

I gave Dick that look that simply said 'what do you think, jackass'.

"I'm sorry, Little Wing" Dick said guiltily since he couldn't do anything to help.

I nodded, "it's not your fault" I mumbled, rubbing my face with my hands.

"It's no ones fault"

 ** _The End_**

 ** _This week is going to be hectic I have finals that are technically today, tomorrow, and Thursday. Friday I have off yay! I'm so happy I finished this! Please Review suggestions or else this story will end. You could even ask for an AE of an AE, I don't care. I'm so tired!_**

 ** _Next chapter: Immortality (Requested by Sunrise)_**


	11. Immortal

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

 ** _I need suggestions or this is the last chapter! So Jason was supposed to die and wake up, a few minutes later, healed but Skalidra posted something similar. So, Jason's not dying wahoo. Also check out Skalidra, she is an awesome writer and I'm a big fan of her work. Her stories are awesome if you're into the romantic type but, she also has some nice ones that aren't romantic, too!_**

Dick's POV

Bang!

I ran towards the sound of a gunshot. Once I got there I felt my heart drop. Jason!

"Hood" I yelled, the bullet went through his chest, it either hit his heart or lungs. If it hit his heart he'd be dead, but it looked like I did.

The guy was dead, good, that son of a bitch shot my brother, that bastard!

"Relax, Dickie, I'm fine" he said.

"Let me see" I said, applying pressure onto the entry wound, I felt like I was going to cry, I can't lose him again, God not again, please not again!

"Dickie I'm ok" he said grabbing my wrist and backing up. I immediately hug him.

"I can't loose you again" I cried into his shoulder, he hugged me back.

"Dickie, you're not going to loose me, promise" he said, taking my chin in his hand, "and I do not break my promises".

I looked at the hole in his chest, then looked back at him, "it hit your heart".

"... Aaaand I'm still here aren't I" he said, outstretching his arms by his sides.

"How" I asked.

"..." He was thinking, why does he have to think, "I'm using one of B's trick jackets" he hesitated.

"Ok" I said, not believing him, "are you done here" I gestured to the dead guy on the ground.

"Yeah" he said, kicking the guy to make sure he's dead.

"Alright, let's go" I said then we headed home.

-an hour later-

Jason went to bed half an hour ago, and Bruce and I were the only ones in the cave.

"Bruce" I said, please tell me I'm wrong.

"What's wrong, Dick" he asked.

"Did Jason take one of your trick jackets, you know the one with the fake blood" please say yes, please say yes.

"No, why" he said turning around.

"Damn it" I muttered, and ran to Jason's room.

I burst through his door, waking him up, and glared at him. The door closed by itself, as I walked towards him. He was sitting up in bed.

"Dick! What the hell!" He said.

"You lied to me, damn it" I yelled, "You never had a trick jacket, now how the fuck did a hole in your just chest disappear. When you changed there wasn't even a mark, what the hell Jay".

He stood up and hugged me, "Calm down, Dick" he said calmly. I took a deep breath and melted into the hug. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you ok" I asked.

"I'm fine" he said.

"You scared me to death" I said, squeezing my eyes closed, "how".

"The pit" he started, "I don't know, I guess when they put me in the pit, I... My body took in too much. I had too much pit in me, that I don't die. I can't die, I have a fast healing factor. I'm like a speedster without the speed or metabolism. I'm immortal".

It took me a minute to process everything then I looked up and smiled at him, "Then I guess I don't have to worry about losing you"

"I guess so" he said.

"I can't lose you Little Wing"

 ** _"'Never say Goodbye, because Goodbye means Going Away, and Going Away means Forgetting'"_**

 ** _4,497 views, thanks guys! I will never finish this story for good, just review or pm me a suggestion and I'll work on it no matter how long it's been. I finally added a bunch of stuff about me on my profile wahoo!_**

 ** _Next Chapter: To Be Determined either by request or my own idea, which ever comes first._**


	12. Bad News

My family thinks i spend too much on my phone so my little sister decided to do something about it. My little sister told my cousin, the only other person who knows my password, to change it and she did. They forgot the password and we tried everything we could think of. All my stories and ideas where on it. Even worse was i was almost done with an update and i had brand new stories that were half finished or started. The point is its all gone, i have one more chance for it to work and if it doesn't it'll all be gone. I might not continue writing after this. Bye Guys


End file.
